How Frozen Should Have Ended
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot story on how Frozen should have ended. Got the idea from the YouTube channel HISHE (How it Should have Ended) for those who are fans of their work, you're in for a treat. The rest of the summary is in the story so I hope you guys like it, enjoy.


**We have come back to another HISHE story. I haven't done one in a long time so I'm glad to be back. I want to thank my friend Greymon Leader and Wolf2 for their help on this. I haven't seen the movie Frozen, but my friend saw it, and he gave me ideas for this story. **

**I want to say thanks to everyone for the support of my past HISHE stories. Now I am back to make another one and hopefully it will turn out well. For those who don't know what HISHE is then let me explain. It means "How it should have ended" and it's shown on YouTube where they make videos for people to enjoy. **

**They make many about movies and how they could have ended. So if you want to check them out before reading this then go ahead. I don't own anything of Frozen or HISHE. This is just for fun so enjoy the story. **

**How Frozen should have ended**

_Arendelle _

Hans approaches the distraught Elsa who couldn't believe that she had killed her sister. Hans brings his sword down attempting to kill the Snow Queen, when Anna appeared and stands between her sister and Hans just as she froze completely. The sword comes down on her hand, but it shatters into pieces when it connects with the frozen Anna.

The force of the destroyed sword and Anna repealed Hans knocking him down. Elsa turns around and sees her frozen sister. She gets up and begins bursting into tears when she realized her sister is gone. She wraps her arms around her frozen sister and hugs her.

Suddenly the ice around Anna begins to disappear. Elsa and the others noticed this as Anna returns to normal. They soon realized that when Anna saved her sister it was an act of love. That love helped thaw Anna and it saved her from being frozen.

Elsa soon realized that she can use her love for her sister to help reverse the snow storm she has created. So she uses her powers to help get rid of the snow and ice. The snow storm soon came to a halt and begins to disappear. The snow and ice begin thawing away as the sun appears for the first time in a long time on Arendelle.

Elsa and Anna are about to celebrate when the ice below them disappears and they fall into the water. Turns out they were on the lake and didn't realize when the ice was gone that they would fall through.

The girls reappeared near some land both gasping for air and spitting out water.

Anna: Okay, next you thaw our home make sure we're on land or on a boat before you do it.

Elsa nods in agreement.

Elsa: Sorry I just got caught up in the moment.

Kristoff appeared from the water and all wet. Sven and Olaf appeared nearby as the snowman helps the reindeer spit out the water.

Kristoff: If there is a next time make sure we're not on a frozen lake before you use your powers.

Elsa: Yeah, sorry about that…wait where is Hans?

_Meanwhile _

Hans appears from the water holding a barrel so he doesn't drown.

Hans: Well, things can't get any worst.

Five shark fins appear from the water and surrounds Hans.

Hans: Oh come on!

_Super Heroine Café _

Elsa is sitting next to Supergirl, while Anna is sitting next to Batgirl.

Supergirl: I still can't believe you guys didn't know you were in the middle of the lake before you began thawing everything.

Batgirl: I know, that was kind of dumb.

Elsa: Hey, we were caught up in the moment.

Anna: Yeah, I almost died remember?

Supergirl: I guess, so what happened next?

Elsa: Well we got out of the water, changed into warm clothes, and we celebrated with the people.

Batgirl: What about Hans?

Anna: Oh some fishermen found him and brought him back before the sharks ate him. I

Supergirl: Wait, so you're not going to punish him like say freeze him?

Anna: No, of course not. Elsa wouldn't do that, right?

Elsa: Well, the idea did pop into my head.

Anna: Elsa!

Elsa: What? The jerk manipulated you, he left you for dead, and then he tried to kill me. I think he deserved to be frozen.

Batgirl: No arguments here. Still, I can't believe you were about to marry the guy even though you only met him for a day.

Anna: What? He was charming, nice, and good looking. Don't tell me you guys wouldn't have done the same.

Supergirl: Uh no of course not.

Batgirl: Says the girl who stayed in the future with a guy she barley met and didn't even say goodbye to her best friend in person.

Supergirl: Oh come on! Don't tell me your still holding on to that?

Batgirl: Yes I am. It hurt, probably not as much as Anna was being frozen but it still hurt.

Elsa: I'm sorry about that Anna.

Anna: Don't worry it's okay, by the way what happened with your castle?

_Mountains (Spoiler from the movie)_

Marshmallow limps into the castle after falling off the mountain. He makes his way inside and sees the queen is gone. He then steps on what appears to be a tiara. Looking around the giant snowman puts it on his head and smiles.

_Super Heroine Café _

Elsa: Oh don't worry I have a feeling it's in good hands.

Batgirl: Cool, so what are you guys going to do now?

Anna: Well, I'm dating Kristoff now and so far things are going well especially since I know he won't kill me.

Elsa: Yep, especially when I told him if he hurts you I will kill him.

Supergirl: I know I would do the same. By the way we got you girls a gift.

Batgirl hands Anna a box.

Batgirl: Try it out.

Anna: Yay! Thanks guys.

Anna takes off while Supergirl hands Elsa flamethrower.

Elsa: Um, what is this for?

Supergirl points to outside where Ice King, Mr. Freeze, Loki, Jack Frost, and Bobby from X-Men are outside with gifts.

Supergirl: Word of advice don't date Loki, he's a trickster.

Elsa: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

Anna returns jumping on the table dressed as Batman and tries talking like him.

Anna: I'm BatAnna!

Batgirl: We'll work on that later. To the Batmobile!

Supergirl: Batman gave you the Batmobile?

Batgirl: No, but he doesn't know that I borrowed it.

Batgirl and Anna jump into the Batmobile then drive off.

Elsa: That was weird.

Supergirl: Not as weird as what happens with the guys.

Batman appears and sits next to Elsa.

Batman: Hey, I'm Batman you want to know my secret identity?

Elsa freezes Batman.

Elsa: Can we get out of here?

Supergirl: Yes we can.

**The End**

_Super Café _

Superman: So you were raised by some rock trolls, your best friend is a reindeer, and you're dating a pretty red head princess?

Kristoff: Yes.

Superman: Dude, that is awesome.

Olaf and Sven bring a frozen Batman into the café with his head being unfrozen.

Batman: Because…I'm…Batman…

Superman: Elsa should have kept you frozen dude.

**Well I hope everyone likes how this went. Not exactly a "how the movie could have ended" but the ending I think was good. I hope everyone likes how this went. I want to thank my friends Greymon leader and Wolf2 for their help. I appreciate it guys. If you like what happened then leave some comments below to let me know what you thought. If you didn't like this then don't leave a review or flame comments. Take care everyone and have a nice day.**


End file.
